Second Chances
by SautDansLeVide
Summary: AU. After their break up Lexa didn't think she would meet Clarke again until one day they are reunited thanks to Raven, but not under the best circumstances. A lot of things had changed for both of them, but they never thought to still feel so stupidly attracted to each other.
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you so relaxed?" Raven asked to Lexa after watching her sitting on the couch and just using her laptop. "Well, I don't know maybe it's because is not my girlfriend the one that is gonna be introduce to all our friends?" said Lexa without moving her eyes from the laptop screen. She didn't think that this party was one of the smartest ideas Raven have ever had, for starters she had been dating this girl for less than a month and to introduce her to all their friends at once was kind of moronic if you consider that when all of them were together it could be a little too much for someone who is not used to their banter. "She is not my girlfriend" Raven was trying to clean the apartment even though she had done it already, but she was nervous because it was the first time she had felt this way for someone after Finn. "Whatever, just relax. Go take a nice bath and I will finish cleaning up for you, ok?" Lexa offered so her friend could stop worrying. Raven and Lexa met when they were at her second semester at uni, it was one of those friendships that started without knowing how exactly it happened, the kind that you don't know where you stopped being acquaintance to become best friends. They were at the same class and caught themselves out of guard when they seemed to seek each other's company after a project they had to do together. Lexa introduced Raven to her best friend Lincoln, being the only person she actually knew and trust and Raven introduced Lexa to Jasper, Monty and her boyfriend at the time, Finn. So all of them became really close and even more so when Raven and Lexa moved out of the campus together and rented a nice apartment that became the spot to hang out almost all the time. Lexa was glad about it even when she didn't actually say it, she was kind of a loner only hanging out with Lincoln but that had change when she met Raven. Lexa was glad to see her friend so excited and invested in someone other than Finn, she didn't exactly dislike him but she always thought that Raven was more into Finn than the other way around so when she told her that she had met someone, Lexa was genuinely happy for her.

After what it felt like ages Raven came out of her room wearing a black jacket over a red tank top and black skinny jeans that fitted her perfectly with combat boots. "Looking good, Reyes" Said Lexa smirking and getting up from the couch and walking to her room to change her clothes before Raven started pestering her. "Hurry up, Woods. She is arriving in less than 20 minutes!" Lexa laugh a little at hearing her friend words, it was really funny to her to see Raven acting like this, it was out of character. Raven had always been a really chill and confident person, so Lexa guessed that the brunette was really into this girl so she cut her some slack not like the others who had been constantly making witty remarks and just generally taking the piss out of Raven.

Lexa had already changed into another pair of jeans and a green tank top that make her eyes pop and was adding the final touches to her outfit when she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door "come in" she answered and kept combing her braids. Lincoln step inside Lexa's room and sit down on her bed just waiting for her to finish getting ready. "Come on Lex, hurry up! I think I saw Raven at the verge of suffering a stroke when I got here" he chuckled and rises to his feet getting impatient. They both heard when Raven yelled to let them know that her not girlfriend had arrived. "Go to the living room I will go out in a sec" she told Lincoln who was already at the door and walking to meet the girl Raven has been fussing about for the last weeks.

Lexa didn't take long to finish. She looked to her reflection in the mirror and nodded in approval, not that she really cared but she didn't want to look like a sack of potatoes either. She exited her room and walk to the living room, she didn't see her face but she recognize a familiar figure. "Clarke?" she said hesitant and a not loud enough for the others to hear, she felt her stomach drop and a rush of adrenaline through her body. She was freeze at the spot until Raven acknowledged her presence "Clarke this is my roommate, Lexa" and the blonde turn around to see her, they locked eyes with each other and Lexa for a brief time felt herself losing herself in those blue eyes that she had grow to love at some point, but tried with all her strength to not show it, neither of them knew what to do or what to say. Clarke's expression matched the one Lexa had plastered on her face "Hi, I have heard a lot about you" Lexa took the few steps that were separating them and extended her hand for Clarke to shake and when their hands touched Lexa felt a tingling sensation from her fingerprints traveling through her hand and the rest of her arm. "Hi" Clarke replied not adverting her sight from Lexa's eyes. Raven hadn't notice the strange interaction and if she did she didn't think much about it since Lexa wasn't the most social person and always took her time to warm to people. In the other hand another pair of eyes did notice the exchange between them. Lincoln saw how Lexa demeanor changed completely; he noticed her eyes were darker and colder than he had seen before.

Lincoln took Clarke's attention off Lexa trying to put an end to the awkward moment unraveling in front of him "So… how did you guys met?" Lexa wanted to pay attention to every detail but she only gathered that some mutual friend had introduced them, she was really distracted because she hadn't felt this inadequate in such a long time. When she saw Clarke she wanted to say hi, hug her and ask a thousand questions, but she ended up doing something completely different and that bothered her, also she could fee Clarke´s gazing her and that alone was enough to threw her off. Lexa was taken out of her thoughts when felt Lincoln nudging her with his elbow so she turned to face him "I said that the keg is in my car, would you help me bring it in?" Lexa only nodded and stand up going straight to the door and out of the apartment as fast as she could without looking like she wanted to bolt out of there. "Hey, wait up! What's going on? I saw you in there and you looked like you had seen a ghost" Lexa started fidgeting with the keychain in her hands and after a couple of minutes of silent scrutiny she let out a sigh. "It's her. Remember when we first met I was completely devastated because I had lost someone I was in loved with and the months after that I was pinning over her. Well, Clarke is that someone" Lincoln understood everything upon hearing Lexa´s words. She didn't talk much about it because it make her feel weak, but one night she spilled her heart out to Lincoln and told him everything, how she had met Clarke in high school and that they fell in love almost instantly in retrospective and that Lexa hadn't noticed it right away, that Lexa felt something that she hadn't felt before or after they broke up. Lexa vaguely told him why they had ended the relationship, they were going to different universities and that each of them made hard decisions based on what they thought was the best for them that ended up hurting the other. How Lexa felt she betrayed Clarke and what she felt for her by not fighting harder for them to be together and how everything ended up with Clarke telling Lexa to forget about her because she couldn't keep up with the situation. Lexa hadn't say anything to Raven about Clarke, it was too private and she didn't feel like sharing it with the world, she wanted to keep her memories to herself. "I always thought we may meet again, you know? But not like this and now, she is with Raven. That's fucked up" Lexa ran a hand through her hair and sigh one more time feeling completely hopeless. Lincoln didn't say anything for a moment and embraced Lexa as tight as he could without choking her. "Everything happens for a reason, Lex. This is your chance to do things differently with her. What are you gonna do?" Lexa had a war on her mind, she wanted to do a million things regarding Clarke, but she knew that right now the only thing she could do was to let her and Raven be happy together.

"I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but tonight I will try to not think about it." She said locking her emotions inside as deep as she could.

Hi, there! The first chapter is a bit short, but I will try to write more on the next ones! If you read this story, thank you and I hope you are interested and liked it so far. If you want to ask anything, point out something out, reviews are always welcome :3. Next chapter: the party and the first real interaction between these two idiots, can't wait to be honest. Also I feel like the "reasons" why they broke up are a bit weak right now, I just want to save them for later and write a whole chapter with flashbacks and all that through out their relationship.

P.S. English is not my first language so I'm so deeply sorry for any grammar or vocabulary mistakes you could find. SORRRYYYYY! *DIES OUT OF EMBARRASSMENT*


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa and Lincoln were taking their time to come back to her apartment; Lincoln felt that his friend needed the time to get a grip of her emotions even though Lexa was doing a great job at trying to push everything aside. The thing with Lexa was that she thought she could fool people into thinking that she was this level headed person which she actually was, but not when it came to the feelings she had for somebody else and to Lincoln it was easy to read her, she didn't need to utter words for him to know when something was upsetting her because her eyes always said it all and you didn't need to be a genius to notice that. After a few minutes they saw Monty and Jasper approaching them, talking and laughing at something they only knew about. "Hey guys" said both in unison to Lexa and Lincoln who greeted back excited, all in all and letting the giant fact that the only girl Lexa had loved before was in her apartment probably being all coupley with her best friend aside, she was excited about tonight's party. "Lexa, just a head up Jasper-invited-Costia" Monty said quickly pushing Jasper slightly with his shoulder expecting Lexa to lose her temper and throw a fit at their friend since she was very clear at telling them not to invite her. "It's ok, but if any of you see me alone with her you have to come be the third wheel" she shrugged and all the guys nodded in agreement. Costia was the only girl besides Clarke that Lexa had dated, it was back at their first year at uni and everything had started really well. Here the problem wasn't Costia, she was a really nice and sweet girl and when they first met Lexa was glad to realize she wasn't as dead inside as she felt, but as she got to know Costia and spent time with her she caught herself comparing every single detail between her and Clarke and realized that even though the girl was awesome, she was just looking for someone else, someone she already knew way too well. It was one of those situations where she knew Costia was feeling too much for her and Lexa knew that the girl deserved more than to be with her, when she obviously hadn't been over Clarke so she decided to end things with her. Costia took it well, but things got awkward between them, Lexa knew that she couldn't act friendly towards her because she had already crossed that line and didn't want to lead her on.

Lexa thought that things have to be more organic when it comes to love and she felt that everything with Costia was too forced, so now she tries to spend the less time with the girl which is difficult since they had almost all classes together, obviously she didn't dislike Costia, but she didn't want to hurt her any further.

The fourth of them came back to the apartment carrying the Keg and some snacks Lincoln had brought with him, when they came inside they saw Raven and Clarke sharing a kiss. So much for not thinking about HER, with all the people on earth how the fuck did those two end up together? Thought Lexa, feeling like throwing up. Obviously she was happy for Raven, but to be honest she felt like murdering someone too. She started talking to Lincoln to distract herself, and missed Clarke introduction to the rest of the gang. Some time later the apartment started to feel a bit crowded, Jasper was too excited to see Maya arrived. He had a crush on her since they met and they finally started dating a couple of months ago, she saw Miller who was a nice guy she had some classes with and was friend's with Monty. A bunch of people she didn't know but where friends of friends or something like that, she honestly didn't care who were there except for a blonde who was somewhere at the apartment.

She was sitting on the couch with Lincoln drinking beer and finally enjoying herself after the booze had kicked in making her feel less heavy, but she kept looking for Clarke in every corner of the room, which was a habit she thought she didn't have anymore. Until she spot her near the kitchen without Raven, Lexa fail to registered her movements and next thing she knew she was right besides Clarke. "I never thought I would see you again" Lexa said looking at the floor, she never saw how Clarke started getting pale or how she kept fidgeting with the red cup on her hands. "Neither do I, but I'm glad to see you" Lexa turned her stare to Clarke and smiled involuntary at the words. It was bittersweet to have the blonde there, Lexa was happy and super excited to be able to even talk to her, she had forgotten how sweet Clarke's voice sounded to her "I'm glad too. How have you been, how is Abby?" Clarke chuckled at her mother's mention "She is still waiting to finish watching the 3rd season of Game of Thrones with you" the brunette couldn't stop the laugh exiting from her body, Abby had always been too nice to her and she always remember her fondly. Clarke couldn't stop smiling at the sight of Lexa laughing, it was so endearing and familiar to her and it was also one of the things she missed the most about Lexa. "Why didn't you call or text, Lexa?" asked Clarke seriously and Lexa felt a pang of guilt and regret hearing her, it was the same question she had done herself too many times in the past, but she never seemed to have the answer. Lexa had a sip of her beer trying to gain a few more seconds "I wanted to... but every time I tried to pick up of the phone to call you I lost my words and every time I started writing a text it felt like it wasn't the right thing to say…" Clarke was absorbing that piece of information and was about to say something but a girl who wasn't familiar to Clarke interrupted them. The blonde saw how this girl threw her arms around Lexa very affectionately and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she was so focus on this girl that she failed to see the brunette's displeasure. "I have been looking for you everywhere" Costia was a bit drunk already and Lexa understood where the kiss and effusive hug came from, she tried to put some distance between her and Costia noticing Clarke discomfort. "Hey Costia, have you met Clarke?" she tried to diverge Costia's attention but the girl seemed to not care about anyone around but her "She is Raven's girlfriend" Lexa said and it came out a bit bitterly without her intending to. "Hi, we are just dating" Clarke words were directed to Costia, but the blonde never stopped looking at Lexa when she said it. "Well, it was nice catching up. I will look around for Raven. Bye Costia" Clarke said after a few seconds that felt like an eternity thanks to that awkward situation and Lexa felt so frustrated at how they got interrupted, even when she didn't know exactly what she wanted to say to Clarke, she would rather have a conversation with her to let everything out in the open. She had to figure out if she would say Raven the truth about her past with Clarke and how she would say it, also how much she would let her friend know.

Clarke didn't take long to find Raven, she was talking and laughing with Monty, tonight had been crazy and nothing that she had expected, seeing Lexa again was something that brought so many memories and it bothered her to be so confused and wanted to ask the brunette so many things. She had met Raven and so far she had been happy with her and how things were going between them, Clarke had dated other people after Lexa but this time was the first that she wasn't trying to sabotage herself, so she felt like it was a major improvement on her love life and was really welcomed. What she had liked most about Raven was her confidence, that she was really funny but she also could be really mature when she had to and above all, Clarke liked to hear Raven talk about engineering, not that she understood everything the brunette said but it was the passion she showed that had made her feel attracted to her. The same amount of passion and conviction she had seen Lexa displayed when she talked about books she had read or things she thought about life itself, Lexa was driven by her values so she often had an interesting point of view and Clarke found herself listening to every word Lexa said, always giving her valuable life lessons without the brunette intending to. So yes, she was confused because right now she had Raven who makes her happy and also Lexa that was her first love and her "what if" in the same room and she didn't know what she wanted to do.

Hours passed and everyone was already hammered but the party was far from over; after talking to Clarke, Lexa looked for her friends in the sea of bodies that were crowding the living room. When she found them, Lincoln and Jasper were talking animatedly and making Maya laugh hysterically. She thought that nothing good was coming out of thinking about Clarke when she was drinking and the blonde was around, she debated with herself between stop drinking for the night or just ignore Raven and Clarke at all, Lexa decided to indulge herself for the night and just kept downing beer after beer being successful at ignoring the couple which wasn't as hard as she thought it would be and partly she had to thank all her friends and even Costia for that, all of them talking and laughing, playing beer pong and I have never, which Lexa always thought it was kind of lame, but she took part of the game anyway. At some point Raven and Clarke came to them to introduce some of Clarke's friends who had came to the party. Octavia and Bellamy said their greetings to the group and Lexa noticed how Lincoln kept entranced by Octavia, he couldn't take his eyes off the girl. Lexa felt a bit awkward, but tried to mask her feelings for the sake of Raven and the good time they were all having.

Raven was telling how Lexa had almost burnt down the apartment just that morning trying to make breakfast and everyone kept laughing because they all had experienced some kind of crisis with Lexa's cooking skills. "Oh, come on! I just forgot that I had left the eggs on the stove… and they burnt nothing major" Lexa remembered the whole situation and laughed at herself, she knew she was a skilled person, but not in the cooking department. The whole group started making fun of Lexa and each of them started telling their stories, they mentioned that time when they all got food poisoned because of the brunette or that time when all lived at the campus dorms and had a movie night and it was time for Lexa to do the popcorn which was relatively easy task, but somehow she managed to burnt the package and set the fire alarm thanks to all the smoke in the lounge, they made emphasis on seeing the brunette sprinting out of the dorms juggling a half burnt bag of popcorn between her hands only wearing boxers and a tank top while outside was snowing. Everyone was laughing hysterically reminiscing that embarrassing moment, everyone but Lexa who was blushing furiously because Clarke had listened to that peculiar story. The blonde chuckled and felt so much tenderness, the only thing she wanted was to hug Lexa in that moment, she knew how of a dork Lexa could be and Clarke had always been a sucker for that side of the brunette, the blonde was happy because at the end her old friend had found people she was comfortable enough to be herself around them, but also she wondered how many things she had missed in all these years apart.

A huge THANK YOU! To anyone who took an interest in this story and the person who reviewed J I tried to upload faster because you wanted more and also said please. I didn't intend to write a filler but the life takes you to unknown places, guys! Also I needed to build some thing in order to get things moving here. That popcorn situation actually happened to me, I didn't burn the bag, it was my friend but she freaked out and handle me the bag so I had to sprint out of the dorm, it was kind of funny to us but not to our RA.

Have you heard "Hunger of the pine" by Alt-J? I love that song since they released it almost a year ago, but just yesterday I was thinking about the video and the lyrics and it totally clicked in my head that it could be Clexa soundtrack.

Reviews are always welcome, not for ego bust but because I tend to drift out of topic and the feedback is appreciated!

PS. Sorry about grammar or vocabulary mistakes… please pretend I didn't mess up :S


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa was awakened by sunlight hitting her right on her face and started cussing under her breath, her head was pounding and she could feel it throbbing even harder with every little movement she made, her eyelids felt itchy and heavy and her room smelled bad, it was a mix between booze and drunken person, she was totally grossed out. She absolutely hated when that happened so she had to stand up to open a window, she realized she was only wearing a xl black shirt and then tried to remember when she had put that on but failed Lexa realized that she didn't remember much of the night before after they met Clarke's friends, it was like someone had erased the tape only leaving some flashbacks that didn't even make sense to her. The brunette felt her stomach rumbling with hunger but really nauseous at the same time, her mouth was dry and she only wanted to get a big glass of cold water inside her ASAP.

Lexa walked out of her room, on her way to the kitchen she saw a tower made of PBR cans and remembered that Jasper and Raven had built it trying to not knocked them down which sober was really easy but drunk was a like playing your favorite videogame in legend mode, she tried to be a part of the team of architects building that majestic piece but were kicked off the project thanks to her lousy coordination. The apartment was completely trashed and she just feared the moment Raven decided was time to clean up, Lexa saw that Lincoln was sleeping soundly in one of the couches so she took the steps to wake him up but as she approached his sleeping figure she realized he wasn't alone, Lincoln was cuddling Octavia and another flashback hit her, they kissed the night before after being engaged in a thrilling conversation most of the night. She tried to retrieve slowly and silently to not wake them up but she still was half drunk and somehow she managed to knocked the tower of cans, awakening not only them but everyone else there.

"Jesus Christ! Quiet hours, guys!" Raven said loudly and in a playful manner leaning on her door and rubbing her temples, one of the few rules the girls had was that after a party no one could disturb the peace and silence of the place until they were fully recovered which wasn't very difficult to accomplish since they usually slept most of the day away trying to heal their livers. Lexa thought that Raven looked exactly as she felt, on the couch Lincoln was already up and stretching his limbs and Octavia was rubbing the sleep away from her eyes yawning.

They haven't seen Monty lying behind of the other couch on the floor so when he asked the time the fourth of them jump on their place, Lexa finally got to the kitchen and poured herself a big glass of dead cold water and gulped it as quickly as she could, feeling ten times better but also ten times hungrier.

"I think I know what we need…" Lexa downed what it was left of the water leaving the empty glass on the counter and joining the others in the family room "Who is up for some greasy and deadly but delicious junk food" she finally said rubbing her tummy.

"French fries with cheese and bacon, count me in!" Octavia couldn't mask her excitement and was already savoring them, neither her nor Lincoln were hungover, but the girl wanted her some french fries and she had clicked with these people, she had liked them specially Lincoln but also Lexa and she wanted to keep hanging out with all of them.

"Ok everyone gather your stuff, we leave in 5" Lexa was already on her way to her room to put some clothes on, she was about to walk past Raven's room who had the door open when she caught a glimpse of certain blonde still asleep with Raven trying to wake her up. She had forgotten Clarke was here, she wasn't even sure to knew that the blonde was going to sleep there and after seeing her sleeping on Raven's bed, everything got real and all the feelings she tried to push aside last night came back on full force, all of them at once. She knew she had to be responsible of her emotions, she had learned that nothing good comes out of bottling them inside. She wasn't the same Lexa she was 3 years ago and she refused to act that way anymore, because trying to save herself from heartbreak only brought two hearts broken. She just needed time, time to be alone, to think and actually put some thought of what she felt and what was the real reason behind all her emotions and she felt ready, she believed that everything in life happens for a reason so if Clarke was back in her life even in a way that Lexa hadn't pictured before then so be it, she would try to be a good friend for Clarke and Raven, the only thing that she knew for sure was that she didn't want to keep living without the blonde being a part of her life.

It took them ages to get out of the apartment mainly due to Clarke's lack of response to all the ways Raven tried to woke her up, Lexa knew that the blonde could sleep for ages she had struggled with that a lot of times in the past and at some point she debated with herself if it was a good idea to give Raven some pointers, but she decided not to, Lexa wouldn't interfered in any way between their relationship no matter what.

At the fast food restaurant Lexa didn't bother to talk until she finished devouring her burger, thinking that she probably looked like a savage but not really caring and just humming or nodding when her replies were needed. Clarke kept eyeing Lexa timidly; looking at the girl in front of her made the blonde think that even when Lexa hadn't changed physically, everything about the brunette was still as she remembered, her green eyes were still so bright and full of life, her smile still was enough to send chills through her body, she still smelled like fruits and wood and still she had something really different. Clarke wasn't sure what that "thing" was but it suited Lexa maybe it was the way she behaved, more confident and definitely more at ease and comfortable in her shoes, less stiff in a way that she couldn't describe. It didn't take long for Clarke to feel this incredible urge to decipher Lexa again, she wanted to know everything about her again, she needed to know what was different and she felt this attraction like a force of nature invading her, the kind of attraction that leaves you anticipating every word that could come out of her mouth, waiting for every look they could share, expecting every touch and dying for the thrill of every kiss. The blonde freaked out because it only took a night for everything she had tried so hard to forget to come rushing back, but something inside her told her that feeling like this wasn't wrong and it was like coming back home to stay.

After everyone finished eating they started saying their goodbye's, first Monty and then Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln who left together leaving Raven and Lexa to walk alone to their place, something that both were grateful for feeling completely exhausted.

Raven was the first to break the content silence "What did you think of Clarke?" Lexa's opinion was very valuable to Raven, she could count on the green eyed girl to be honest and open when she had to and also a remarkable skill to read people intentions so Raven thought that if she could trust someone Lexa was that person.

 _T_ _hat I may be still in love with her_ "She is really nice. I didn't have the chance to talk to her much, but it seems like she is a catch" Lexa knew that Raven wanted to heard those words and obviously she wasn't lying, but she didn't feel like oversharing so she kept it simple.

"Do you think she feel the same way towards me?" after Finn, Raven doubted herself way too much than she had done in the past, it was natural but it pissed off Lexa because her friend was this incredible person who had the whole package, the looks, the personality, the noble heart, everything someone could want and cherish from a significant other and Lexa felt like it was unfair for Raven to even doubt it.

"That's complicated to answer since you haven't even told me what you feel for her. What do you feel for Clarke?" it was the only way Lexa could replied in all honestly she would have answer that even if it wasn't Clarke they were talking about but she also wanted to know what Raven felt for selfish reasons.

"I'm not sure to be honest. Clarke is amazing, she is smart and very talented, I think she let's herself be ruled by her feelings but not in a way were she is completely incapable of being rational. She is so considerate some times that it I just melt. I like her a lot, but I think that is way too early to talk about love" Lexa nodded understanding exactly what Raven was talking about and hearing her friend talked like this she felt like it was a cruel joke that exactly what she valued the most about Clarke and what had made her fell in love with her was exactly what it probably would make Raven fall in love with the blonde.

"I don't think it's too early to talk about love because love is something that you just feel, it doesn't ask for permission and there is not a certain amount of time that you could consider right to fall in love with someone, you know? But I also think that when you are in love you just know it and if you doubt it, maybe you are not in love, that's one of the few things that you know for certain in this life without room for doubts, you either do it or you don't. Don't think about this too much, just let things fall into their place and see how things are evolving. Just enjoy the ride" Lexa view on this specific topic was something that she had thought a lot during the years and have come to the understanding that love is not complicated but people are, that's what makes love something so complex. Raven only nodded to Lexa's honest words and she only could keep thinking about what her friend just said. The rest of their way home passed in comfortable silence, both of them completely submerged on their thoughts, Raven thinking about the future and Lexa mainly thinking about the past.

Lincoln and Lexa had this ritual, every time they needed a time out to clear their head or when they were about to make a really important decision, they went camping only the two of them, it was something they'd rather do together because they got each other on a level that no other could. Lincoln wasn't older than Lexa and they didn't act like their age, of course they did stupid things and had made stupid choices that every 21 year old out there does, they weren't above all of this, but in a way they both had this understanding on life that few have. It was a matter of perspective, the way they perceived life which made them different to others and equal to each other, they had old souls and both of them knew how capable of hurting others they could be if needed, but they didn't like that part of themselves so they always tried to do the best they could. Lying on her bed that night with a million things on her mind and one gorgeous blonde been half of them Lexa picked up her phone and started writing a text.

-Fancy a trip to Ohanapecosh next weekend? x L.

Less than a minute later, her phone started vibrating and on the screen she read the answer she was expecting.

\- -Sold it! Count me in, Lex.

* * *

Two days had passed without anything new, it was like the weekend had been a bizarre dream that never happened, Lexa didn't hear anything about Clarke and she appreciated it, she could take her mind off everything that had happened during the weekend and half of her felt relieved the other half was craving to see the blonde again, but the only thing she knew she could do was wait.

Lexa was working on her midterm project when she heard the doorbell. "Just a second!" She yelled writing quickly some notes on her notebook before she forgot them. She checked the door eyelet and opened the door "Hey, Raven told me to meet her here" Lexa nodded and took a step aside to let Clarke in, once inside the apartment they just stared at each other.

"Want something to drink? I'm sure Raven won't take long" the brunette walked to the freezer and took out a cherry coke and offered it to Clarke. The blonde smiled taking the soda from Lexa's hand "you remembered" the brunette laughed as if she had heard the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"How can I forget? We haven't talked in ages but we aren't strangers, are we?" They sat on different sides of the same couch if someone else would have seen their sitting arrangements they would have sworn that they were afraid of being at less than 30 inches near the other.

"No, we are not strangers and I would like if we could be friends..." Lexa smiled and felt hope for them, now at least she knew that Clarke wanted to be a part of her life. "There were times when I wanted to call you, you were my girlfriend but you also were my best friend and when you left I also lost that, I just couldn't pick up the phone to talk to you about everything going on" Lexa was completely awestruck because Clarke had always been more open than she was and still Lexa didn't remember a time when the blonde had been this open, but then again 3 years had already passed and people change she thought.

"Why didn't you call? I didn't know you feel that way" Clarke had already asked this to Lexa so the brunette thought that now it was her opportunity.

"I didn't feel that it was my place to do so. You had made your decision and I wanted that in case you changed your mind it could be something you did on your own and under your own terms and it didn't help that you said..." Clarke started air quoting "I can't be your friend because I never wanted to be your friend and I don't know how to be only that" Lexa didn't expect Clarke remembering every single word she had said, the blonde started getting worked up because no matter how long ago had that happened it still hurts.

"Clarke..." Lexa got closer and put a reassuring hand on the blonde's knee. "... You were my best friend too and I'm sorry that I hurt you and I can see now how dumb a lot of things were, but I needed to be done because I loved you like crazy I was so in loved with you that not been able to just kiss you every time I wanted to or not been able to even told you I love you was breaking my heart, but I want you to know that I have never had to do anything more difficult or gone through something more painful than that." They didn't noticed how the distance between them had disappeared completely.

"Then why didn't you say something, Lexa?! You could have talked to me before you got to the point where living without me was less painful than me being a part of your life. You were one of the angular stones my life was built around, I loved you with everything I had and I know that you felt it too, our problem never was the lack of love" They were talking with so much passion and both of them were hanging to every word the other said, it was like everything they had been wonder for years were now getting a resolution, after listening to Clarke something inside Lexa unraveled, she did notice that the blonde was talking in past tense but her eyes were screaming at her that that love was still there that she still feel something else, her gaze kept shifting between the blonde eyes and her lips that pulled her in, calling her and Lexa couldn't do anything but lean in slowly, she wanted to put and end to the distance between their lips. Clarke licked her lips, her heart pounding and the anticipation was killing her. They were so close that she felt Lexa's warm breath and in a second her lips will stop longing to be claimed by the brunette, but in that same second everything went wrong, Lexa stop and just got up from the couch leaving Clarke perplexed.

"I want this" Lexa gestured between her and Clarke "but not like this, what I feel for you had always been something pure, something amazing and I won't taint it by going behind my friend's back" Lexa sighed and ran a hand through her hair, there was nothing right now that she wanted more than to just kiss Clarke and she was about to do it but a part of her felt it was wrong and she never wanted to associate something "wrong" with Clarke so she had to stop.

"You are right, I'm sorry" said Clarke embarrassed. "Why are you sorry?" Raven asked from the door that neither Clarke nor Lexa heard opening. "I just spilled soda on the couch" Clarke lied quickly, she hated herself for it, she knew she had to come clean and soon because she couldn't keep this up, it wasn't fair for anyone involved.

* * *

I will be honest with you guys, sometimes while writing this story I get so frustrated because I know what I want to say but the words don't come to me. I mean in spanish I know what I want to say and I could write it down and just describe the best way possible something thats in my head but in english is more difficult sometimes I don't remember the words or I dont know them hahah and a lot of things happen and I end up all frustrated. BUT then I read all your kind words and get emails about some of you following the story, etc. And that just feels so GREAT! so that's why I am still here and I really appreciate how you guys take the time to read my story, to review and even more so when you are all so kind to me. THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart!

 **Krusten:** you had me at your first please! hahah also you were the one I blamed when I laughed while waiting for a friend at a cafe and people there stared at me as if i had grown another head.

 **Eren23:** thank you for reading and taking the time to leave a message, it means a lot!

 **JaxonLove:** I tried to do what you adviced me but the force of habits! I hope now its easier to read and thank you for encouraging me. PS. I cant wait to finish with the fic that im currently reading to start yours!

Also another big THANK YOU to another person who reviewed that told me to write everything and anything I could think of, I don't know how to explain how happy your words made me because they made sense to me and it helped me to write this chapter more naturally, so thank you.

I hope all of you like this chapter, thank you for reading. Reviews are more than welcome :)

PS. I'm sorry for the vocabulary and grammar mistakes and have a great weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

"I thought I wouldn't be able to survive this week" Lexa said while putting down the empty cooler she was carrying in the back of Lincoln's truck.

"Have you talked to Raven or Clarke yet?" Lincoln was trying to organize and recount everything in the back of his truck, the sleeping bags, the tent, the cooler and ruling it out of the mental list he had done. "I think we are ready to go, we just need to buy ice and food" Lexa nodded and got inside the truck sitting in the passenger sit.

"But tell me, have you talked to them?" asked Lincoln starting the engine of the truck. "You know I talk to Raven all the time" Lexa said cheekily trying to avoid the interrogation.

"Smartass, you know what I meant" Lincoln knew Lexa was not ready to elaborate much on the subject but he wanted her to talk to him, he didn't like to feel the brunette was distressed.

"No, I haven't. What if we enjoy the ride, we will have plenty of time to talk about it later" What they both liked most about their getaways was to be in the forest, surrounded by nature, the smell of the pines, they felt connected to the threes, to the ground and in some way they felt complete as if they belonged there and for a moment nothing else mattered to them.

A quick trip to the Smiths later they had everything they thought they needed and were almost getting to Ohanapecosh. Lincoln was tapping happily with his fingers on the steering wheel

the rhythm of the song playing on the radio and Lexa kept her eyes in the sky watching the stars with a content smile plastered on her face, she felt herself relaxing the further they got from their home.

* * *

Clarke had just got home after been in a date with Raven and she felt exhausted emotionally, she had only told Abby about meeting Lexa again and the blonde could feel herself imploding with all the emotions bottling inside her so during the day she had made up her mind and decided to talk to Octavia, just to let everything out. It was not going to be easy to put into words everything Lexa meant to her, but the blonde knew that she had to sort herself out even more now that she and Lexa had almost kissed, that kind of things doesn't happen just like that after years apart and even more so with your ex, there are exes that you never meet again or maybe you do but you don't feel anything anymore and this was not the case.

The blonde was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door opening "Hey blondie, want a beer?" Octavia asked showing the six pack she was carrying "Earth to Clarke!" only then Clarke slightly turned her body to face Octavia who was now putting down two bags full of groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Sorry, do you need help? Clarke stood up from the couch she had been sitting to help the brunette.

"What's going on Clarke, you have been completely distracted the last few days? Is everything ok?" Octavia asked putting aside everything and grabbing two beers and passing one to the blonde.

"Is Lexa… and Raven… and Lexa" she sighed in frustration "I need to tell you something" Octavia took a big gulp of her beer and nodded.

"Oh my god! I think we will need more beer. Spill, Griffin" the brunette put an arm around Clarke leading her to the couch and grabbing the rest of the six pack. "This is gonna be a long night"

* * *

Lexa and Lincoln had just finished putting up their tents and were trying to lit the bonfire "I almost kissed Clarke" the green eyed said completely focus on her task avoiding eye contact with her friend. "I don't know what do I want to do. Now I know that I have to talk to Raven and tell her about me and Clarke, but I don't know what to tell her or if I should act upon these feelings" Lexa sighed and finally turned her gaze to Lincoln.

"Don't feel obligated to tell Raven anything unless you want to pursue a relationship with Clarke and I'm only saying this because she is a part of your past and you don't need to share it if you don't want to. Do you want to tell me why things didn't work out in the past?"

Lexa haven't thought about it in a long time but she thought that it was best if she just started in the beginning. "We met in junior year in high school, we got a class together and I just remember thinking that she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I don't usually feel curious about people and with Clarke I found myself wanting to know more, what was her favorite band, her favorite book, favorite color, what she liked and disliked… I just wanted to know everything there was to know about her" Lexa hadn't noticed how her eyes were brighter or the smile that appeared on her face. "Before Clarke I used to think that those slow motion scenes in movies when the object of the affection appeared on screen were unreal and stupid, but one day I was in the classroom sitting in my usual spot texting a friend when Clarke walked in and I saw her walking until she got to the row my chair was and then it happened… She started moving in slow motion with such a grace, everything faded and the only thing I could see was this gorgeous girl in front of me with her giant smile and those blue eyes that got me petrified, she saw me staring at her that was the first time she talked to me, she only said Hi, but I couldn't believe she even knew I existed..."

Lincoln was awestruck, he hadn't hear Lexa talk like this before and he was happy to see this vulnerable side of the brunette, it was so human that he already knew that the girl in front of him was still in love with the blonde even if she hadn't realized it yet.

* * *

"So you and Lexa?! But how did you guys meet? The girl is a looker I'll give you that" Clarke chuckled, obviously Lexa was beautiful and the years had only made her even more beautiful that she already was.

"We had a class together in high school, I remember looking at her and thinking 'gosh this girl is so cool'. She used to participate a lot in class and I couldn't get enough of her voice and how smart she actually was, everyone else were more interested in the latest gossip or how hot one of the guys in swimming team was… I don't know it was just high school, but she was different and I wanted to get to know her, when she was with her friends I couldn't stop myself and I eavesdrop their conversations because I was so curious about her. One day I was in the hallway getting my book from my locker and I saw her walking to our classroom with Anya and Echo, I don't know what they were talking about but Lexa said something that had her friends in hysterics, that's one thing that I loved about her, she was super funny and charming without trying too hard and not a lot of people have the pleasure to see it. That day I made up my mind and I decided to talk to her the first chance I had, I walked in to the room and she was there using her phone and then she looked up and my heart skipped a bit, I was so nervous I could feel my whole body trembling I said 'hi' to her and that was it, I had to keep walking because I felt my face turning red from embarrassment, it was so silly but at that point I was ready to admit that I had the biggest crush on Lexa Woods."

"I didn't know you were such a sap, Griffin" Clarke tossed a cushion to Octavia's face and they both giggled "Anyways, but how did you go from saying hi to actually having a conversation and been girlfriends?" Octavia was sure the way Clarke was smiling wasn't just for reminiscing the past.

"A couple of weeks after my friend got invited to a party by Gustus that was one of the closest friends of Lexa so I knew she was going to be there so I went"

* * *

 _The music was blasting and you could hear it from blocks away, everyone inside the house were having a blast you could see from the entrance how crowded it was and the line to use the bathroom only confirmed that, there were people sitting on the couches other were in a small room in front of the family room playing beer pong, the kitchen was packed too, but she wanted to get to the yard, Gustus house was better known as "the lighthouse" because his yard had white Christmas lights from side to side, at the center of the yard was the Jacuzzi and a wooded bar. She knew all her friends were going to be in the yard, that was their spot so she walked through the sea of bodies trying her best not to get smacked on the face by drunken teenagers and she finally got to where she wanted. Lexa spotted Anya, Echo, Gustus, Nyko, Artigas and Tris sitting around a bonfire, talking and laughing, she took a second to just keep the image of her friends that night forever in her memory._

 _Nyko spotted her first and came running to hug Lexa lifting her in the air cleary inebriated, the green eyed just laughed at her friend when Nyko let her down she smacked him in the arm. "You are such a dork" Nyko grinned in response and they both walked to where the others were sitting._

 _"Hey guys" Lexa greeted and sit in between Echo and Gustus, her eyes scanned the rest of the people there and she spotted certain blonde, the brunette hit Gustus with her elbow to get his attention. "Why didn't you tell me you invited Clarke? Lexa adjusted her shirt and tried to combed her hair with her fingers, she started feeling a bit self conscious about the way she looked, it was the first time she had been at the same party as Clarke and she was wearing the same clothes she was wearing earlier at school._

 _"Relax, you look fine!" Gustus padded her in the back and continue talking to Anya._ _The time passed flying and Lexa had been trying to pluck the courage to approach the blonde, but she keep finding excuses to stay right were she was._

 _Clarke had made a plan, where she casually would go to the bathroom a second later she seen Lexa did the same and since the line to use the bathroom was kilometric they would not have another option but to talk and talk and talk, but the brunette hadn't move from her spot since Clarke had seen her arrive. "Damn it!" she muttered under her breath, she couldn't stand another minute, she had to do something, but first she had to go pee because she had downed beer after beer and her bladder was full._ _The line to the bathroom was even more gigantic that she thought it would be and people were taking ages to do their business, she cursed every single person who took more than 3 minutes inside the bathroom. "What take them so long? I swear I don't understand how someone can take that long to pee!" the blonde heard that voice that she knew too well and turned to face the owner._

 _"I know right, it's not that difficult just pee already and get out. If you are feeling rebellious skip to wash your hands!" Lexa laughed, she is funny she thought. "I'm Lexa" the brunette said holding her hand for Clarke to shake and retrieved it almost instantly "better safe than sorry, I don't know how rebellious had you been feeling tonight" Clarke tried to look offended but failed because she couldn't stop the smile spreading on her face._

 _The blonde was about to tell introduce herself but Lexa started speaking again "You know Clarke, I like you already! I will put you out of your misery, come with me there is a bathroom in Gustus room" Clarke felt really happy because Lexa knew her name. The girls walked to Gustus room and once inside Lexa pointed the door of the bathroom. "Go ahead, I can wait" in all honesty Lexa didn't need to use the bathroom, earlier she just saw Clarke on her way to the bathroom and thought that it was her opportunity to talk to the blonde it also help that Gustus told her to stop being a chicken and to grew some balls._

 _"Ok, all done! I even washed my hands" Clarke said showing the brunette her hands that were still a bit wet, Lexa shook her head slightly and kept chuckling. "Well done, you!" Clarke sit on the bed and Lexa followed._

 _"Didn't you want to use the bathroom" Lexa felt herself blushing, she had been caught. "Actually no, I just saw you waiting and wanted to talked to you" she wasn't about to tell the whole truth._

 _"I know this is an odd question, but can I see your phone?" Lexa asked her trying to distract the blonde._

 _"my phone? Uhmm yeah" Lexa took the device and started searching for the music library with Clarke beside her seeing everything. The brunette scrolled down the artist section, nodding from time to time in approval, until she found 'Sufjan Stevens' and she got really excited. "How did you know Sufjan?"_

 _"My father is one of those cool dads that listens to really good music and one day he was listening to 'Illinois' and I just loved the sound, the rhythm, that album just makes me happy. I can't explain why. Now is your turn to tell me why you wanted to see my music library" Lexa didn't know a lot of people who listen Sufjan Stevens and obviously not at their age._

 _"I already like your dad. I have this theory that you can know a lot about a person by checking their music library, you can even know how compatible you are." Clarke nodded, it made sense but she disagreed all the same. "You can't base your opinion on someone only on the music they listen to"._

 _Lexa was thrilled at hearing Clarke's words, she knew the blonde was right, but she wanted to know if Clarke would speak up her mind and call bullshit. They talked about it a bit more, they spent the rest of the night talking about a lot of things, from music to places they wanted to visit someday, what they liked about their friends, what was their favorite tv show, they talked about everything they could think of. Clarke was flirting with Lexa and the brunette knew it she had realized that and she felt like this was unreal, but so very welcomed, at one point Lexa couldn't stop looking at Clarke's lips and when she couldn't hold it anymore and against Lexa's character she just leaned in touching the blonde's lips with her own, it last just a second because Clarke pulled apart she was shocked, she wasn't expecting it and when she realized what she had done, she took Lexa's face with both hands and pulled her in for a kiss neither of them would forget easily._

* * *

"I can't picture you so nervous" Lincoln told Lexa, the brunette only nodded and if she was completely honest she knew that it was true, the only one that had that effect on her is Clarke.

"After that party, Clarke and I started hanging out after school. We walked together on our way back to our homes and we just talked and talked. I fell in love so fast, I loved everything she thought and I loved our bickering, it wasn't the kind that you knew that it's only toxic, we talked and we often found disagreeing to the other but she gave me her intake on the matter I gave mine and then we have a whole, you know? She taught me a lot, helped me see things differently when I needed to, she was wise and mature to accept when she wasn't fully right. She completed me in the most wonderful ways"

"Why did you break up then?" Lincoln asked

 **tbc...**

* * *

Hey guys, thank you for reading! if you have any questions or suggestions, please tell me. I had to break this in two because I'm exhausted haha my boss decided to drown me in work so yeah. but i think maybe on friday or even before i will upload the next part.

Thank you all for the reviews, the follows and special thank you to **soulterror,** hope you like this chapter as well.


	5. Chapter 5

"I was stupid. There were a lot of things we couldn't find common ground and instead of working things out we drifted apart, but I think that most of the fault was mine. I forgot that not everything had to be simple and easy and I felt like no matter what I did it wasn't ever enough. Everything started falling apart three months before graduating from high school, we were excited about finally leaving that place behind but we realized that we wanted different things I was ready to spend my life with her I even..." Lexa struggled with the memory and her throat felt hoarse all of the sudden.

"I asked her to marry me. I know we were young but I was so sure Clarke was the one, she said no and it broke my heart. I couldn't shake the idea of her saying no because I wasn't good enough, that she wanted to meet other people and I got jealous of almost every new person she met and we fought a lot so finally it got the best of me and we broke up, but she never stop me or tried to talk me out of it, we didn't stop talking or hanging out because we tried to be friends but I couldn't take it anymore I felt like I was about to burst in flames every time we were together because I just wanted to kiss her and tell her that I loved her but she seemed to be dealing with everything better than I was and as if she was actually happy with us been just friends and it destroyed me... I don't know what I was expecting, it was obvious she wouldn't want to be with someone as insecure as I had became, I was so afraid of losing her that I ended up losing her and for such a long time I regret walking away and cutting her out of my life and then it got easier and I made a promise to work on myself and to not make the same mistakes twice, but I never thought life would give me a second chance to right my wrongs with Clarke" Lexa gaze was transfixed on the fire and her eyes were a bit teary, she knew she had made mistakes and that if she ever had a chance she would do things differently but also she realized that she could do it because now she knew that not everything she believed back then was in fact reality and her insecurities had played a major role.

Lincoln finally understood why Lexa behaved the way she did, it was like everything clicked, he remembered how when they first met Lexa seemed less confident than how she is now, but he didn't think that much about it because he always thought that she was the kind of person that is shy when meeting new people and take some time to get comfortable around others.  
"The mistakes you make don't define who you are and you were very young, you didn't know better and you are mature now you have outgrown yourself, Lexa. But at that time, you did what you had to do to protect your heart and that's something that not everyone understand but it's common and that doesn't make you a bad person or a coward. These things are always hard and complex but sometimes you just need to stop overthinking and just do whatever you feel like doing. Maybe it was something that you had to go through so you had the chance to do things ten times better this time" Lincoln said cutting the distance between them and embracing Lexa in a hug.

* * *

"Lexa proposed?! Woow, that's crazy!... But if you loved her so much why did you say no?"

Clarke had thought so much about it that she knew that answer all too well. "We were going to different universities and i have told Lexa that I didn't believe in long distance relationships, but I was ready to give it a shot because I knew we could make it and then she asked me to marry her and I wanted to say yes I would have been so happy to spend the rest of my life with her, it just felt rushed I thought that she was only proposing because she was afraid to lose me instead of actually wanting it and I didn't want her to regret it later so I said no, I tried to explain that it wasn't because I didn't want it but she didn't listen and every time I tried to talk about it she tried to downplayed it saying it didn't matter, but I knew that it wasn't true. I wish I had tried harder to make her listen to me, I wonder how different things would have been... After that she started acting oddly, she hardly got jealous before that but after it happened most of the times she didn't trust in me, she thought I was lying to her and got mad at me when she saw me with people she didn't know and it was hard I tried to understood her at first and then I completely gave up and I just stopped trying to make her see things my way and I let her thought whatever she wanted, so we broke up, but neither of us wanted to actually be apart so we tried to be friends and I was ok with that because I knew that she needed the time but above all I was fine with it because I thought that it was temporary and that we would get back together, so it was shocking to me when she told me she couldn't be my friend and that she didn't want to talk to me for a while. I was so sad and hurt and I didn't know how things got to that point that I just let her walk away, I thought that if it was easy for Lexa to take that choice and threw our relationship away just like that maybe she wasn't the person I fell in love with and then she left to start a new chapter on her life, started uni and all of that... Lexa left without saying goodbye and never looked back, I felt disposable and I resented her for a long time"

Octavia had listened to Clarke spilled her heart and she could only imagine how hard things were for her friend and how confused she must feel after meeting Lexa again, because she believed that a lot of the things that happened between Lexa and the blonde were misunderstandings and something that they could have worked on of they would have been mature enough but been so young didn't help neither of them. "And now? Do you still resent her?"

"No, I don't. The good things that happened between us don't erase the bad bits but the bad parts don't erase the good ones either and I know that we both could have done more to avoid that but I didn't see it like that back then it took me some time to see things clearly without basing myself on how I felt. Lexa is special and had always been, but now she seems different and I know I am different than the Clarke she once knew, not completely obviously but we are not the same. I keep wondering if things could work between us now" if she was being honest with herself Clarke didn't have a doubt on her mind about wanting to get to know Lexa and seeing if they could rekindle the love they once shared, but she was afraid nonetheless.

"What about Raven?" Lincoln had told Octavia how close all of them were so she didn't know how things would be once they got all of this in the open and how Lexa and Raven relationship would be after since they were like sisters and in her opinion this was a deal breaker no matter how close they were.

"I need to talk to her and end things between us, it's not that I don't feel something towards her because I do, but it's not fair to her or anyone else to share my attention, she deserves better and I'm afraid to tell her because she loves Lexa like its her own blood and I'm not sure how Lexa is going to react to this because Raven is her best friend and to Lexa loyalty has always been really important, it's just complicated" Clarke sighed frustrated "but one thing I know is that no matter what happens between Lexa and me, that wouldn't change the fact that Raven would be better with someone else. I can't deny that I like her, she made me feel things I had forgotten I could feel and if things were different I probably would fall in love with her, but Lexa is there and things got messy I don't think I could be in a relationship with Raven knowing Lexa is right there."

"You know that I will be here for you no matter what, right? Through tick and thin" Octavia smiled at Clarke and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder

* * *

"Do you know what are you going to tell Raven?" Lincoln was afraid of how things will be between the brunettes and he feared that their relationship could be permanently damaged.

"Not really. I just know that If it was the other way around, Raven would tell me the truth so I will do that, I don't know what's going to happen after or how she is going to react but I don't want to lie to her. One thing I know for sure is that even when I want to be near Clarke and I wish to know if we could have something more than a friendship I won't do it because Raven means a lot to me and I don't want to be responsible for her unhappiness, I know is a contradiction after saying all the things I have told you but I guess that if it's meant to be things will fall in their place" And after that Lincoln wasn't afraid anymore, he knew and was sure that Lexa would know how to handle things and knowing that Raven mattered so much to Lexa only made him feel honored to be able to call Lexa a friend, knowing that no matter in which circumstance they were under, she would always be loyal but not only to him, but to her and that meant more to him than anything else.

Lexa stood up and walked to the cooler took two beers out and gave one to Lincoln, she liked how the silences were never awkward and just to be was enough with him, it was weird to the rest of the gang and always pointed out how strange was their way to communicate with each other, they didn't need much words and sometimes they didn't need words at all with a simple look was enough. So this kind of moments were the ones that Lexa cherished the most. She took a sip of her beer and remember something she has been meaning to asked for some days now.

"You and Octavia, huh?" Lexa turned her gaze to Lincoln smirking, she haven't talked to Lincoln about it but she had heard from Raven that his friend and Octavia had been hanging out since the party and she wanted to know how serious this thing between them was, it wasn't often that Lincoln developed a crush so she wanted all the details he could give.

"We are dating. She is amazing" he smiled and his eyes glowed just at the mention of the brunette.

"You move fast, my friend. Tell me everything!" Lexa demanded with a grin plastered on her face, she was excited and happy for him.

"There is not much to tell. She is incredible, she looks so fragile but she is tough and has this energy that just irradiates from her body. I get chills just to be standing beside her, she is funny and smart. She push me to the limit in a nice way" Lexa couldn't stop comparing what Lincoln had said about Octavia with what she felt about Clarke and it was clear to her why the blonde and the brunette were friends.

They spent the rest of the night talking about Clarke and Octavia, they felt like teenagers gossiping and pointing out every single thing they found cute about their crushes, they talked about how their life were different from when they first met to this night in the woods and how grateful they were to found people as amazing as their friends were. This is the reason why they enjoyed their trips together, they always remember the good things in their lives and got perspective from each other, if one was down the other pulled them up, it was how things worked.

* * *

The weekend had gone in a blink of an eye and Lexa didn't feel ready to face the day and go through her Monday routine, she felt trapped and even when her head was sorted she was dreading the talk she was planning to have with Raven, she felt silly for being afraid because she knew that her friend would understand the situation and even more so since she hadn't planned anything Clarke had come knocking to her door literally. The only thing the brunette knew that would help her get ready to face Raven was going for a run so she put some clothes on and left leaving a note for Raven to see.

Lexa loved the feeling of her limbs burning in a good way, her lungs filling with air in such a perfect synchronization with the steps she took, how her mind leave the thoughts pass by, she felt whole because when she was running all of her was at the same place completely focus in such and easy task that she felt at ease and complete.

When Lexa got back home she knew she was ready, she took a shower, changed her clothes and started typing a message on her phone.  
\- meet me at O'connors in 20?  
Lexa wasn't nervous anymore she knew exactly what she wanted to say and how she wanted to say it.  
-Sure, but you are paying!  
With that Lexa gathered all her things and left once again knowing that things could be completely different the next time she stepped in this apartment.

* * *

Hi, guys! Im sorry about the delay but here finally is the next chapter. To be honest this one was really hard for me to write and that's the reason why it ended up being so small apparently it reminded me of someone I was in loved with haha and even when our break up was completely different some feelings our thoughts are not so yeah... Sorry if its not what you expected, but I will make it up to you guys. I have started writting the next chapter.

As always, THANK YOU! for the favorites, follows and even bigger THANK YOU to all of you who took the time to review.


End file.
